fanonprecurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Arrival of Cure Tempest
The Arrival of Cure Tempest is the first episode of the first season of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. It was written and created by Lady Mipha. In Japan, it is known as Shock! Cure Tempest! What is a 'Pretty Cure'? (ショック！ キュアテンペスト！ 「プリキュア」とは何ですか？''Shokku! Kyua Tenpesuto! `Purikyua' to wa Nanidesu ka?). Story ''A girl opens the door. She has short military-style dark red hair, dark red eyes, and a dark red military-style outfit. Two girls are standing at the door. One has messy bangs and long, curly teal hair. The other has bangs like the red-haired girl and shoulder-length dark purple hair. Girl 1: Huh? Who are you? Girl 2: She lifts one foot off the ground and waves cheerfully. Oh, hi! I'm Celyn! Girl 3: What's your name? She waves. Mine's Nina. Girl 1: What's it to you? Celyn: Ouch! Ru-ude! Nina: Celyn, quit it! It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to us! Celyn: But there's nobody else fun in this town. Nina: She rolls her eyes. Come on, Celyn. She grabs Celyn by the arm and drags her away. Celyn: (in distance) OUCH! Ni''na'', that hurts! Nina: (in distance) Well, then, don't you dare try going back! Celyn: (in distance) Fiiiiiiine... Girl 1: Finally. They're gone. Girl 1 closes the door and she walks up to her room. She is now doing something on a piece of paper. Girl 1: (voiceover) My name is Tamara. I just moved here. Stormy City, that is. I came from a hidden military base where I was educated with other children my age. Tamara looks up. Tamara: She sighs. I miss Honey and Spring.'' A pause.'' No, I shouldn't miss them. They abandoned me, after all. Tamara: (voiceover) I used to have two friends, Honey and Spring. But when I moved, they abandoned me for Milly, that ditzy little pig. Tamara: Honey, Spring, wherever you are - I hope someone abandons you like you abandoned me! End scene. It's the next morning, and Tamara opens the door. She looks identical to how she did yesterday, except she is wearing a red-tinted camo backpack. Celyn and Nina are back. Celyn's backpack is aqua. It has a huge C on the back, outlined in black sequins. The main letter is colored by plastic sapphires with fake white stones dotted around like huge glitter. Nina's backpack looks like the galaxy from a faraway point of view. Tamara: What are you doing back here? Nina: I tried to stop her but... She shrugs and raises her hands, looking at Celyn. She's... kinda... almost... practically unstoppable when she has her mind set on something? Tamara rolls her eyes. Nina: Celyn, I told you she wouldn't want us here! Celyn groans, exaggerating it. Tamara: Go. Away. She slams the door shut. End scene It's nighttime now. Tamara is gazing out at the sky. Tamara: I wish something would come falling out of the sky and change my life... She turns around, sighing. Tamara: No... nothing happens like that... She begins to walk away. Behind her, a golden shape gets closer and closer. When it is close enough, you can see it is a golden silhouette of a purse-like object. It hits Tamara on the head and falls to the floor, returning to its original color. Tamara flings around. Tamara: What? She notices the purse. It is white with a pale pink heart on it. It also has a strap. Out of it flies some sort of cell phone showing a pixie. The pixie is dark red with dark purple fur at the bottom of its ears. Tamara: What in the what? Cell Phone: You must be Cure Tempest! Tamara: Cure what now? Cell Phone: The pixie on the screen facepalms. Cure Tempest! You know! One of the legendary Pretty Cure warriors destined to save the Land of Harmony? Tamara: Pretty wha? And what the heck is the... Land of... Harmony? Cell Phone: The pixie sighs. Are. You. Serious. Tamara: ...Yyyyyyesssss? Cell Phone: Fine. My name is Shadow, and I'm a pixie from the Land of Harmony. I was sent here with two other pixies, River and Pearl, to find the three legendary warriors called Pretty Cure. Tamara: And what exactly is this 'Pretty Cure?' Shadow: They are named Cure Tempest, Cure Flight, and Cure Nova. Their job is to use their powers to defeat the Storm King and push back the Badlands so the Land of Harmony stays in Harmony! Tamara: ...And you think I'm Cure Tempest? Shadow: Of course you are! The Queen's magic sent me to my Pretty Cure partner! I bet River and Pearl are with their Cure partners, too! Tamara: I... I'm going to need a bit to think about this... Shadow: Well, you're not! I sense Chaos Energy! That means someone from the Badlands is here! Tamara: Sighs. Alright... take me to the Chaos Energy... Shadow: Hooray! End scene. Tamara: Okay,'' we're ''here! Now can we go back home please!? Shadow: No! Because that's Guber! Tamara: Guba-huh? Guber: It's GUBER, you idiot! He raises a ball of dark energy that is flowing from all of the panicking living things. Chaos Energy, summon an ally to help me with my quest! Chao - Shadow: Hurry! He holds out a Pretty Cure Charm (PreCure Charm). It disappears glowing white and reappears where the keypad is supposed to be. The PreCure Charm is white with a dark red crystal shape in the middle. This is a PreCure Charm! Tamara: A PreCure Charm? Shadow: Yep! Just place it in the Cure Cell's Charm Slot and you'll know how to do the rest! Tamara: Okay... She places the PreCure Charm into the Charm slot. She is now standing on a red crystal. The base appears, followed by the collar. Her sleeves appear coming down from the collar. A yellow heart appears in the middle of the collar, and a dark red tie-like thingy appears from that. A bow appears on her back. Her skirt appears as she jumps to another smaller crystal, and very short frills as well. When she lands, her left boot appears. She jumps higher and her right boot appears. As she leaps to the last crystal, her hair gets longer and she has two strands over her ears on both sides. She lands on the final crystal, and Shadow's purse appears attached to her left side. Cure Tempest: Like a raging storm that can't be stopped! I'm, Cure Tempest! She notices her outfit. Wait, what?!? Shadow: Toldja! You're Cure Tempest! Cure Tempest: No, I'm not! I'm just Tamara! And what is up with my hair? And I loathe skirts. Shadow: Well, every Pretty Cure has big hair and a skirt! But each outfit is molded to the Cure's tastes as close as possible! Guber: Agh! A Pretty Cure? He rolls his eyes. Whatever! He holds up the Chaos Energy again. Chaos Energy, summon an ally to help me with my quest! Chaos Creature! Come out! The Chaos Energy turns into a being, a Chaos Creature. The Chaos Creature possesses a street lamp. Street Lamp Chaos Creature (SLCC): Huhuhuhuhuh! Chaos! Shadow: Oh no! He's summoned a Chaos Creature! Cure Tempest: A Chaos Creature? Shadow: Yes! They're evil creatures formed from Chaos Energy! It won't listen to anybody except the person who summoned it! You need to defeat it! Cure Tempest: But - but how? SLCC: Torch! Burn! Ahuhuhuh! He sweeps his arm down, and it's on fire. Cure Tempest: Aaaaaagh! Oh noooo! She shuts her eyes and jumps into the air. SLCC: He misses. Huh? He looks up. Bad girl! Heheheh! Cure Tempest: Okay, what the heck is going on here!? Shadow: Did I forget to tell you about your powers? Cure Tempest: POWERS?!? SLCC: Smash! Burn! Ahehehehuh! Cure Tempest: Oh, no, you don't! She grabs the SLCC by the arms and swings it around until it's dizzy. SLCC: Uuhuuhuuhuuh... Chaos dizzy... Cure Tempest flings SLCC into a building, where he leaves an imprint before falling front-first to the street below. SLCC: Owie... Cure Tempest: Now what do I do? Shadow: You finish him, obviously! Cure Tempest: Yeah, how do I do that? Shadow: With this! Another PreCure Charm shows up. It is red with a dark red heart in the middle. Insert it into the Cure Cell's Charm Slot, and instinct'll take over like it did when you transformed! Cure Tempest: ...Oookay... She grabs the Cure Cell. Cure Tempest: Ready! She inserts the PreCure Charm. Cure Tempest: Falling from the sky with a purpose! She sticks out her right hand. Cure Tempest: Pretty Cure! An orb of dark red energy forms on her hand. Cure Tempest: Storm Shower! Dark red clouds form from the orb of energy and travel overtop SLCC. It begins to rain on it. SLCC: Chaos! Hate... raaaaaiiiiiiiinnnn!!!! SLCC glows white. Everything turns back to normal by magic, as if it never happened. Gruber disappears. Cure Tempest's attack fades, and she untransforms. Tamara: What just happened? Characters Pretty Cure * Tamara Strong (Cure Tempest) Mascots * Shadow The Badlands * Guber * Chaos Creature (street lamp) Others * Celyn Pierce * Nina Hubble Attacks * Pretty Cure Storm Shower Locations * Stormy City ** Tamara's House